My Love For You
by MagicUserGirl
Summary: Myra is a senior in high school who feels alone in the world. she is shunned away from other people because of her strange powers. But after a suicide attempt she winds up in another world somehow where she meets the mysterious Dragon knight named Leon...
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

Author's note: Ok, this is my first fanfic on this site. I Finally got it on! Happy me :) but i hope you enjoy my dragon knights story, even though i made my own characters...Plz read on and enjoy :)

Chapter 1 sweet dreams

It started out a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, just a perfect day. It was a normal school day at riverson high school, where senior Myra Summerstone slept in the middle of class.

"Miss Summerstone?" the teacher called, but she didn't answer. She was dreaming once again of a wonderful world. Dusis. She was in the country of Dragoon, where the dragon clad lived. It seemed like a wonderful place, all of the people lived peacefully, and their king seemed very kind as well. Lykouleon and his queen Raseleane ruled this land peacefully. But perhaps this land was peaceful because of the dragon knights?

"mmm," Myra mumbled, "I wanna go there."

"Miss Summerstone!" the teacher yelled. Myra jumped up quickly.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"You should know not to sleep in my class."  
"Sorry ma'am. I was working late again."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." The teacher sneered.

Myra sighed, "yes ma'am."  
"Now pay attention to this lecture."

As the teacher continued Myra stared at the window. She always had dreams about Dragoon. They seemed so real too. She felt like she was actually there, it couldn't have been a dream. It felt too real. Yet she knew it was. But she still wished that a handsome Dragon knight would come and sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. It seemed like the perfect fairy tale life.

Myra is no ordinary girl, as you may have already guessed. For one thing, she is all alone in this world. She has no family and no friends. No one would come near her because she dressed in completely gothic clothing, and strange things always happened when people were around her. She had strange powers that even she could not explain. I suppose that you could say that "accidents" always occurred around her. Thus, people were afraid to come near her and she gained the title freak of the school.

People always talked and laughed whenever myra came around. But she didn't really care…the best way was to tune them out. No matter how hard that may be.

"Hey Myra, I heard that a couple died in a car accident after you talked with them."

Myra shook her head, "where did you hear that."

"The whole school is talking about it. What did they do to you? Talk? Is that really a bad thing?"

More snickers came from the classroom. When the bell rang Myra left and started home. She stared at the ground as she walked. The sad thing was, that REALLY happened. One day a young couple came and started making fun of her. Then the next thing she knew they were making fun of her dead family, telling her how worthless they were and how horrible she was. Myra got upset and screamed at them. The couple went to their car and then the car exploded right in front of Myra's eyes.

Tears filled Myra's eyes as she entered her home. "I…didn't mean to kill them…I didn't!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife, "I can't take this anymore! I want to join my family, I want to be dead too! I would be so much happier! And no one else would suffer!" She jammed the knife into her wrist. She collapsed onto the floor. A bright light appeared and Myra disappeared.

Myra opened her eyes and looked around. "where am I?" she wondered. She was in a field full of grass and dirt. Nothing around for miles. "How did I get here?" she wondered, "I can't remember anything…" she suddenly had a flashback, "that's right, I tried to…" she looked at her wrists and gasped. "it's…completely healed. How is that possible?"

"Who's there?" a voice called. A handsome man came through the tall grass to find Myra lying on the ground.  
"Well, hello." He said, "what on earth are you doing all the way out here??"

"Where am I?"

"is that some sort of joke?"

"no." Myra shook her head.

The man looked at her clothes, "you sure are dressed funny."  
"No I'm not!" Myra was wearing a gothic corset top with a black and white skirt that had a black ribbon going down it. She wore black and white striped stockings and black boots. She also had a black and white choker and her hair was black with purple ribbons. She wore black makeup. "Why am I outside??"

"You tell me!" The man said surprised, "did you hit your head or somethin?"

"no! I was just at home and…and…can you just tell me where I am?"

"You're in Dragoon…"  
"What?" Myra gasped, "are you--?" she ran across the field for a long while, before too long she could see a city up ahead. "oh my god! It's real! Dragoon is really real!"

"miss, are you sure that you didn't hit your head?"

"I don't know…" Myra whispered.

"Well, you're here I guess…" the man said, "let me introduce myself. My name is Leon Grayfield."

"Myra Summerstone. It's very nice to meet you sir."

"Sir?" Leon asked, "don't call me sir. No one in my entire life has ever called me sir."

Before Myra could answer someone yelled, "that's her! It's her!"

"yes, it has to be! The one with all the power!"

A group of men showed up and drew swords. They surrounded Myra and Leon.

"what do you want?!" Myra yelled, she had no clue what was going on.

"You're her?!" Leon looked at Myra with a shocked look, "Dammit!" he quickly got in front of Myra and drew out a sword. A dragon came out of the tip and landed beside them. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll protect you."

"What?!" Myra was confused, she looked at Leon and gasped. 'no way,' she thought, 'Leon is a dragon knight?!'

Author's note: Well, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. plz read on to the second. and i would really appriciate it if you left me reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Handsome Knight

Well, here ya go. here's the 2nd chapter. I have to say, i'm a little embarressed cuz i have'nt written a fanfic in so long! I've been focusing on writing my book! But thanx for reading. enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 2 The handsome knight

'Leon is a dragon knight?! How is this possible?!'

Leon looked back at Myra, "don't move." Even though she had no idea what was going on, she nodded. Somehow she knew that she had to listen to him.

He jumped up and swung his sword around. The dragon next to them roared and fire emerged everywhere. There were screams. Leon jumped into the fire as well. Myra began to worry that he died in the flames, but he emerged from them smirking.

"Now that's taken care of."

"You killed them?" Myra asked.

"yes."

"But why?"  
"I'll explain on the way. Please come with me."

"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then I suppose that we will have to do this the hard way." He picked Myra up and headed towards the city. She screamed to put her down but he would not listen.

After a while Myra gave up kicking and sighed, "fine, don't listen. But will you at least tell me what's going on?"

"Those people, were a part of the demon clan." Leon said calmly, "let me start from the beginning, a few weeks ago there had been rumors that a girl would come from another world. A powerful girl. One that all of the demons would go after because they crave that power. It turns out that the rumors were true." He glanced down at her.

"Me?" Myra asked, "they are after my power?"

"Yes."

"Ha. I knew there was something strange about me." She sighed. "Can I ask you something?" she glanced up at Leon.

"Sure."

"How can you be a dragon knight? What about Rath, Thatz and Rune?"

"Wha-?" Leon looked confused, "they were dragon knights over 100 years ago!"

"That long ago?! But my dreams!"

"Huh? Hmm, come to think of it, an incident like this happened 100 years ago…I heard about it somewhere…I'll look up on it for you."  
Myra was silent for a while, she then realized that she never thanked the dragon knight for saving her back there. But why did he do it. "Leon?"

"hmm? What?"

"Why did you save me back there???"

Leon sighed, "You're the one, that I am meant to protect. I have been waiting a long time for you to appear."

Myra blushed, "so, sort of like a guardian?"

"I suppose you could say that…"

Myra yawned, "I feel so tired," she laid her head against his chest, which felt so comfortable and warm.

Leon blushed and tried not to look down at her, "it must be because of all of that demonic energy…" Myra didn't answer back, "hey, you still awake?" he looked down at her to find her fast asleep. He chuckled, "you sure are a pretty one…And I swear to you, I will do all I can to protect you. I will not let those demons get their hands on you."

When Myra woke up she was in a warm bed and in a fancy room.

"Oh." A woman in a strange dress said, "you are awake. I shall alert his majesty."

"Where am I now?" Myra asked.

"Why, you are in the dragon palace. Leon brought you here." The woman smiled.

"So, I'm not dreaming?"

"No ma'am. Shall I get you something to eat? Some clothes?"  
Myra looked down to find she was in a nightgown, "yes, some clothes would be nice…" she mumbled. 'Leon better not have changed my clothes!' she blushed. She pictured in her mind a perverted Leon taking advantage of her while she was knocked out. She shook her head of the image.

"If you are wondering Miss, the queen changed your clothing. She thought you might be more comfortable in those."  
"Oh, ok." 'whatta relief!'

"I shall go alert his majesty that you are awake. And bring you some fresh clothing." She bowed and left.

"Wow." Myra whispered, "no one has ever treated me like that…" soon the maid came back with a purple dress that she helped Myra put on. It was frilly and had a strange hat to go along with it. Myra looked at herself in the mirror. 'What the hell am I wearing?'

"Miss, they are waiting for you. If you would please follow me."

"Yes." Myra followed the maid into a nearby room. She found two people sitting in thrones. It was Lykouleon and raseleane. Myra was very surprised to find them to be the rulers of the country because Leon had said 100 years had passed. She looked to the right of them to find Leon himself standing there. He came beside Myra.

"It is good to see you have finally awaken." Lykouleon smiled.

"yes, this dragon knight was beginning to worry about you." Raseleane smiled.

"May I ask, how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"That long?!"

"Yes," Lykouleon said, "now before we discuss anything else I would like to explain to you what is happening. Demons are after you."

"I understand that much. And I know Leon is here to be my protector. But I do not understand why."

"I'm afraid it we cannot tell you why. But these demons, they are after your power. Are you aware that you have a very strong power? The strongest in the universe?"

"Strongest?"  
"Yes, I am here to tell you to be very careful. I am not sure why you have come here and how you have arrived but do not become prey to a demon. Or they will take over this world…we want you to stay alive and well." He smiled.

"Oh my dear," Raseleane smiled, "you have been asleep for days, are you hungry?"

Myra's stomach growled loudly, "now that you mention it…yes…"

"lyla, please escort this girl to the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am," the maid answered, "this way please."

"Um, before I go, I hope this is not rude, but I would rather be in my own clothing. How can I change them?"

"Just close your eyes and concentrate very hard." Raseleane said, "Think of what you want to wear and it will come to you magically."

"Magic?"  
The dragon lord spoke up, "yes, during your stay here you shall learn magic. It will help you defend yourself against those. Demons."  
"I can do it myself!" Leon snorted.

"You know as well as I that is impossible. The girl shall learn how to use her magic and control it properly. You may go." He smiled.

Before Myra left she closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again her outfit had changed. She was wearing a black and red corset top with a black skirt. She wore her hair in pigtails and had long black boots on. "That's better," she smiled.

She left and followed Lyla to the kitchen. Before Leon left the Dragon Lord said, "you watch over her. Do not let her out of your sight."  
"Believe me sir, I will guard her with my life."

Lykouleon smiled, "That is what I wanted to hear. You may go Leon." And he left.

Raseleane smiled, "They have a great adventure ahead of them."

"yes."

Raseleane's smile faded, "I pray that they will be careful though."

Lykouleon took his queens hand and smiled at her, "They will be fine. I am sure of it."

Author's note: Plz review :) Chapter 3 is up as well. I spent a lot of time writing this. its like 11 pages on microsoft word...any way thanx 4 reading. plz review and read on:)


	3. Chapter 3: It's a surprise

Author's note: Welcome to ch.3. i hope you enjoy it. :)

Chapter 3 It's a surprise

It had been 3 days since myra had started living in the dragon castle. (Well, longer than that if you count the days she was asleep.) And in those three days she had managed to get lost in the castle 4 times before figuring out where everything was, eat food, sleep and fail at learning magic. While all of this happened Leon followed her around everywhere!

"Um, Leon, I hope that this does not sound rude…"

"Then don't say it!" Leon sneered.

"I will anyway! Anyway," She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "will I ever get a moments peace or even a minute by myself!"  
"Of course!" Leon laughed, "When you bathe you are by yourself…"

"Not exactly…you're always standing outside the door…and I always fear you will spy."

"Are you kidding me? Maybe if you were a beauty, but you're not…" he paused for a minute because Myra stopped in the middle of the hallway. She was looking towards the floor, "uh oh…" Leon muttered. He walked over to her and asked, "are you ok?"

WHAM! Myra took her fist and punched Leon across the face with all of her strength. He went flying into the wall. She yelled, "you are such an asshole!" she opened her eyes. As soon as she did her eyes widened in surprise.

"you're strong for a girl!" Leon said, "That hurt!"

"Good! I hope it did!" 'I had no idea I had that much strength. He went right into the wall!" Leon got up, "oh my god!" Myra squealed. "There's a hole in the wall from where you landed!!!"  
"No duh dummy." He rubbed his cheek because it hurt, "I definitely underestimated you. I'll be sure not to piss you off again…"  
Myra smiled, she suddenly felt better, "I hope you learned your lesson. Never call a girl ugly." She pointed at him and glared, "or else you're gonna get it!"  
"Fine." Leon snorted, he didn't sound pleased.

Myra sighed, "I wonder if I will ever be able to control my powers…" she looked up at the night sky. She was standing outside of her room on her balcony, Leon was no where to be found. But she supposed he was talking to lord Lykouleon. "He's probably snitching on me. But I know for a fact Lykouleon will not do anything to me. He's way too nice." She sighed again.

"Myra! Myra!" A voice called.

Myra looked around. She sighed, "Oh no it can't be…I didn't even get two minutes peace!" She looked around, the voice called her name again. "where the hell are you?!" she called.

"Down here stupid!"

She looked off of the balcony and onto the ground. "What do you want? And don't call me stupid!"

"Come down here!"

"uhh, that will take me a while…since I have to take the stairs…" Myra exclaimed.

"No, you can fly!"

"Fly? Are you stupid? I can't fly!"

"Yes you can. I just asked Lykouleon. He said you have some sort of special power that can allow you to fly. He told me to teach you!"

"I dunno…"

"Come on!" Leon shouted.

"Then tell me how to do it!"

"Ok ok. Close your eyes." Myra did so, "now concentrate very hard. You have to focus on flying."

'flying…' myra thought. A moment later a pair of white angelic wings appeared on Myra's back. She jumped up and floated to the ground. "I feel light as feather…am I flying?"

"yes." Leon smiled. He looked up, "Ack! Myra open your eyes!" WHAM! "oooowwww…." Myra opened her eyes and gasped. She realized that she had landed right on top of Leon.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She helped Leon up, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah yeah. I'm fine."  
"I hurt you again…but this time I didn't do it on purpose…"  
"I'm fine…but next time open your eyes! You can do that you know!"

"Anyway, why did you want me to come down?"

"I wanted to show you something." Leon said, "I felt really bad for upsetting you this morning. I wanted to make it up to you…"  
"Aww." Myra smiled, "that's really nice…"

"Come with me…" he took Myra's hand and they headed through town and out. Pretty soon they were coming up to a forest.

"Where are we going?" Myra asked.

"you'll see," Leon smiled, "Just a little further…"

Myra saw they were heading towards the forest, "Is it safe to go in there at night."

"I'm positive! You have to see this! I know you'll like it."

They entered the forest. They walked around for a little while until they came across an open piece of forest. The moonlight shone through the trees very weakly. But it looked so pretty.

"Is this all you wanted me to see? It's very pretty here."

"No, that's not all." Leon sat on a rock nearby, "this…is my special hiding place. I always come here to think. It's always best at night."  
"Does anyone else come here?" Myra asked.

Leon shook his head. "no, only me. This is what I wanted to show you. Close your eyes for a moment…"

"Ok." Myra did so. " Leon sat on a rock nearby, "this…is my special hiding place. I always come here to think. It's always best at night."  
"Does anyone else come here?" Myra asked.

Leon shook his head. "no, only me. This is what I wanted to show you. Close your eyes for a moment…"

"Ok." Myra did so.

"Alright…Open them."

Myra opened her eyes and gasped, "Wow!" There were faeries. Everywhere. Lights shone on them as they flew around. They were in several different colors, red, purple, blue, pink, etc.

"You like?"

"Yes! This is breathtaking! Absolutely gorgeous!" one of the faeries came and sat on her shoulder, another landed on her head and then in the palm of her hand. She giggled and they laughed along with her.

As Myra played along with the faeries Leon watched her. For some reason he just wanted to stare at her. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her.

After a while Leon said, "I think we better get back to the palace. Before anyone realizes that we were gone."

"Ok." Myra smiled. They walked back. "Leon, how come you wanted to show me that?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I just felt like it."

Myra went up to the castle doors, mostly because she didn't feel like flying again. "Thank you." Without realizing it she kissed his cheek and went into the palace. She closed the doors.

Leon turned a bright red. A few moments later Myra realized what she had just done. "Why did I do that?!"

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Plz review. Chapter 4 is a work in progress, i'm not really sure when i will be finished so you will have to be patient plz. Don't worry, it'll be done soon. See you in the next chapter. and remember to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 akward times

Well heres chapter 4. finally...

Chapter 4 Awkward times

The next couple of days Myra and Leon hardly spoke to each other. Even though Leon was her protector, they were in the dragon castle, so he supposed that it would be ok to leave her alone for a little while.

Every time they would come near each other they would mutter hi to each other and Myra would turn a bright red. One of them would try to start a conversation but they end up stuttering their words and find some sort of excuse to leave.

Myra was sitting in her room one night, doing pretty much nothing. She sat by the window and stared at the forest from afar. She sighed. I didn't understand what was going on with her. She began to wonder if Leon was going through the same thing. "Nah! Can't be! He's to stubborn!" Her mind drifted off to the other night, "why…? Why, did I kiss him?" She could figure out an answer and pretty soon she gave up. She got up and headed to her bed. She laid down and fell asleep.

At the same time, Leon was pretty much doing the same thing that Myra was. He was sitting around doing nothing, and wondering about the other night. He remembered that he was staring at her while she was watching and laughing with the faeries. Why did he want to watch her? He couldn't take his eyes off of her. In his eyes she looked especially beautiful. The light from the faeries was hitting her just right.

"Why am I feeling so strange?" Leon asked himself. After pondering for a few moments he decided, "I have to see her."

As Myra slept she had dreams about the dragon knights. She had dreams about evil creatures taking her powers and then trying to kill her. The nightmares were horrible. But in the end Leon came to save her.

Myra awoke feeling frightened. She was shaking and sweating. When she realized that she had only been dreaming the sat up and looked out the window and sighed. 'I keep having dreams about Leon…' she thought, 'I don't know why, but I miss him.'

She slowly got up and started heading to her door. But first she changed her clothes to her normal gothic style. When she finished getting dressed she headed for the door. 'I want to see him…'

When she opened her door she gasped. She was shocked to find Leon there about to knock on her door.

"oh, hello." Myra said.

"I need to talk to you…" leon said.

"Me too. I was just about to head to your room…"

"well I just wanted to say that…"

"I miss you." They both ended up saying at the same time.

"you miss me?" Myra said, "I thought I was annoying and ugly?"

"Yeah, I miss you. Its quiet without you around. I mean, and, uh," he began to stutter. "You're not ugly, so I apologize for saying that."

"Well, I miss you being my protector. Its very hard to get around without people trying to jump you trying to steal your powers." Mrya smiled. "So, are we ok now?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Mrya broke it saying, "well, I guess that I will head to bed again, since its only 5 in the morning."

"Right, Right." Leon said, "but before you go, how about you join me for breakfast?"

"That would be lovely. I'll come to breakfast probably around 9. Bye." She smiled and closed the door.

Leon smiled and walked down the hall humming a tune. Myra sat in her room, she didn't go back to sleep, but she sat by her window and stared outside. She began to daydream.

A/N i updated this story a week ago!! but it didn't show up. i also put another story on, but it didn't show either...anyway plz review...and if u want check out my other story, its a sailormoon fanfic, its called 37 days. And i'll update this one asap...Thats mostly going out to you Mrs. Optimus Prime!!! Well, see you in the next chapter:)


End file.
